E1M1: The Docks
The Docks is the first level of the City of the Damned, the first episode of Heretic. The level takes place within a dock, complete with several piers, storage rooms and a nice view of the sea. Being an introductory level, it is relatively easy and populated mostly by Gargoyles and Golems. Walkthrough Upon entering the level, head straight out of the storeroom and into the dock area. Take care of the Gargoyles, then follow the stairs along the right edge of the area into a small room. Press the switch there to lower the yellow key and collect it. Now return to the starting area. :Secret 1: In the southeast corner of the starting room, go behind the barrels and press on the brighter wall. You will find a chamber with a Silver Shield. Proceed towards the yellow key door across from the secret room and head through it. Take care of the Golems in the next room and continue through the wooden door (ignore the sealed door for now). Proceed down the stairwell. :Secret 2: At the bottom of the stairs, you will see a wall with a demonic face carved into it. Pressing the wall will unveil a small room containing the Gauntlets of the Necromancer and a pair of wand crystals. The rooms on either side of this hall contain some extra wand crystals and crystal vials that you may want to collect. Go to the end of the hall to a larger room with a window, and destroy the Golems that greet you here. :Secret 3: Observe the panel with an eagle insignia at the northern wall, for this is another secret door. Pass through it to reach a platform near the docks where you can collect a Tome of Power on the left. Head to the right of the platform to find another hallway. Following it will lead you to an Ethereal Crossbow. You can also reach these passages by a second secret door that looks just like the first, located in the stairway above the window room. Continue up this stairway and press the switch on the wall to open the sealed door that you passed earlier. :Secret 4: After pulling the switch that opens the sealed door, backtrack to the window room. Between the two stairways, you will find that a teleporter has opened. This leads to the water area outside, where you will find a Bag of Holding (and some Undead Warriors). Return back to the room with the now unsealed door. Down the hall and to the left, you will find a depression. Stepping onto it will cause more stairs to rise. Proceed up them, and follow the path to the exit room. Gallery E1M1-2.png|The start of the level. E1M1-3.png|Looking out from the docks. E1M1-4.png|The window room, facing the dual stairwells. Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Notes & Trivia *This is supposedly the same dock where Heretic II begins. External Links *''The Docks'' at The Doom Wiki *''The Docks'' at DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 1 Levels